killerbunniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nu series cards
Specialty Bunnies ' Nu 01: Bunny White' Nu 02: Interview With The Bunnies Nu 03: The Bunnies Twain These bunnies have no color or type. They are a new kind of bunny. A player may, of course, win the game with one of these bunnies down. Specialty bunnies come as singles, pairs or groups. If an opponent attacks and kills a Specialty Bunny then all bunnies in the pair or group are lost and the card is discarded. When counting for Roaming Run cards and weapons that affect bunnies many spaces away, Specialty Bunny cards (single, pairs or groups) count as one space. If a player has a pair and a single Specialty Bunny then that totals 3, and the player may play two cards per turn. This is similar to having a Bunny Triplet. Atlas Shrugged Nu 04: Roll all of the twelve-sided dice in your game. If a number of dice (equal to the number of players) roll any identical number, then all players move to the adjacent seat. For example, if three people are playing, then three of the numbers rolled must be the same. It does not matter what number it is, as long as there are three of them. All players leave their down and saved cards and take possession of an opponent’s down and saved cards. Players keep their five-card hands. The player who played the card chooses the direction of movement for all of the players (either clockwise or counter-clockwise). Even Stephen, Odd Todd Nu 05: May be used once by a player who rolls the die. An Even (or Odd) roll allows a player to take an Even (or Odd) numbered Carrot from any opponent or Kaballa’s Market. For example, if a player rolls a 9, then he may take any Odd numbered Carrot from any opponent or Kaballa’s Market. Journey To The Center Of The Circle Nu 06: All players must place their five-card hand into a separate pile in the center of The Bunny Circle. All of the cards in the center pile are shuffled, and the player who used the card deals five cards back to each player. Red October Nu 07: Each player rolls the die in the order of play. Players who roll an Odd number must place one of their bunnies from The Bunny Circle into the Red October while players who roll an Even number may take a bunny out. The player who played the card rolls last and may roll twice. If a player rolls an Even number and no bunnies have been placed into the October, then he is out of luck. After the last player has rolled (twice), any bunnies left in the October sink into the discard pile. The Scarlet Letter Nu 08: May be used once to force any opponent to discard all cards in his five-card hand that contain the letter “A” in the title or that have a Red button in the upper left corner (RUN cards). The player decides which option to use. The opponent must show his hand to the player to confirm that he has complied. A Tale Of Two Bunnies Nu 09: May be given to any opponent with at least two bunnies in The Bunny Circle who must give any two of his bunnies away to other players. The opponent chooses which bunnies to give away and to whom. Through The Looking Glass Nu 10: May be used once by a player or given to an opponent. Odd rolls increase a player’s Cabbage or Water by the amount rolled while Even numbers decrease the amounts. If a player gains Cabbage or Water by rolling an odd number, then he must take it from the discard piles for those supplies near Kaballa’s Market. If the right amounts of Cabbage or Water do not exist in the discard piles, then keep track of what the game ‘owes’ you on a small pad of paper and take the supplies when they become available. If a player pays Cabbage or Water by rolling an even number, then he must discard the amounts to the discard piles. If a player does not have enough (or any) of the supply then he discards what he can. The player never ‘owes’ the game after the card has been played. It is possible for a player to increase one supply (Odd number roll) and decrease the other supply (Even number rolled) at the same time. 23 Skidoo Nu 11: Allows all players to discard any cards in their five-card hand that have a 2 or a 3 in the Card Identification Number. Players may keep any cards that they wish. New cards are drawn immediately. W Is For Whammy! Nu 12: May be used once by a player to launch all Weapon cards in his five-card hand at any bunnies in The Bunny Circle. Weapons are launched one at a time directly from the player’s hand. All cards used must be replaced with new cards from the Draw Pile.